Un secreto platónico
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/One-shot] Nadie sabe las cosas que deben pasar por la mente de dos almas solitarias…Ambos comparten un secreto platónico.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King Of Fighters_ _ **No**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _AU-One-shot_ _[Leona x Iori] Inspirado con la canción de Dev "Monstruo" La idea se me ocurrió cuando apenas escuche esta canción._ _ **~…Flash Black…~**_ _Lo aviso por si llega a haber jajaja :D «Letras en cursiva una frase que también me inspiro» posibles Oocs en los personajes. También la idea fue cuando jugué KoF XIII sobre los diálogos entre estos dos personajes y tome mis propias opiniones con eso jejej._

 _Género:_ _ **Hurt/Comfort**_ _/ Romance/_ _ **Friendship**_

 **Summary: [AU/One-shot]** _Nadie sabe las cosas que deben pasar por la mente de dos almas solitarias…Ambos comparten un secreto platónico._

* * *

 **Un secreto platónico**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte, se mantenía contemplando la luna llena y las estrellas desde el balcón de su pequeño departamento; no era tan grande pero era cómodo para su gusto. Tres habitaciones de las cuales uno es el living con un sillón amplio de color rojo y otros dos que eran individuales del mismo color. La segunda habitación era su dormitorio donde ahí tenía su balcón al que está actualmente, tenía una cama de dos plazas y media individual puede que sea amplia desde su punto de vista pero hasta el momento no tuvo alguna aventura. Su actitud no era algo que llame la atención de alguna mujer en especial aunque a veces sí pero sea mujeres que solo buscan aventuras de una sola noche.

Mientras que él componía su canción debajo del cielo nocturno, su mente razonaba y calculaba sus sentimientos internamente. Nadie sabe lo que oculta debajo de su escudo de hielo. Su actitud es otro escudo para que nadie descubra lo débil que puede llegar a ser emocionalmente. Debajo de toda su arrogancia, de la violencia que odia aunque en su caso no tiene remedio de utilizarlo, se esconde un niño de tan solo seis años. Un pequeño niño que llora desconsoladamente por su madre y grita en silencio por su entrenamiento esforzado de su padre. ¿Quién lo comprendería? ¿Quién puede ver su dolor que se guarda en un corazón frio?

Su cabello rojizo se mantiene en un color tenue con la poca iluminación que tiene en la oscura noche. Al escribir, tarareaba y agregaba letras a su melodía. En su mente recuerda una pregunta formada por una persona conocida suya, no era ni Mature y ni mucho menos Vice sino que se trataba de Chizuru…Una pregunta objetiva y también se podría decir subjetiva con la intensión de saber algo.

— _¿Alguna vez te llamó la atención una persona en secreto?_

Este se detiene en seco con su escritura, levantando el lápiz del papel ya escrito. Pensó y pensó hasta que una imagen golpeó. El recuerda las rivalidades femeninas que tuvo hasta que supo la existencia de otra mujer más, a quien siempre fue comparada con él por sus rivales masculinos. Cuando la conoció al momento del torneo de _King Of Fighters_ del _'96_ -'97 y se enteró de pequeñas cosas de su vida… Descubrió que se trataba de una niña que alguna vez tuvo una familia que también lo perdió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta vivió con amnesia por lo que se enteró.

Ni él sabe si alguna vez la conoció en su infancia o en algún transcurso de su vida pero estaba seguro que esa mujer se le hacía familiar. Quizás la vio alguna vez en su pasado pero la ignoró como si nada, ya es costumbre.

Cada expresión del rostro de ella la recordaba como capturas de imágenes que vio en momentos casuales. Gestos, movimientos, calculó todo de ella excepto una sola cosa…Su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que ni siquiera se lo esperaba ya que estaba acostumbrado en verla seriamente.

Esa mujer tenía nombre. Un nombre adecuado a su personalidad de mujer fuerte y lo reconoce pero no es capaz de decírselo delante de ella, como un rival femenino y respetable. Si, Iori Yagami la respeta y eso no es normal si alguien se entera.

Y el nombre era…

 _ **~…~**_

— _Leona, trata de sonreír al público—_ le sugirió el teniente Steel con apoyar la palma de su mano sobre el hombre izquierdo—. _Whip quiere que sonrías un poco._

En pleno comienzo del torneo de _King Of Fighters XIII_ en el momento donde los participantes salían al escenario para mostrar a sus equipos y ver al resto de sus oponentes. Su equipo, Yagami Team se había atrasado un poco por la banda que venía a ver al pelirrojo sin avisarle. Este equipo fue casi el último pero por otro lado tuvo que coordinar con la salida del otro equipo, Ikari Warriors Team…Fue una salida normal excepto que Iori vio como aquella mujer sonreía ampliamente.

Él la vio todo el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, una sonrisa bella y algo fuera de lo normal para una mujer seria. Regresó a la normalidad cuando los fuegos artificiales se expandieron en pleno cielo nocturno, escondiendo algunas estrellas y a veces la luna creciente…

— _Hay que sonreír, princesa—_ comentó el coronel Jones al darle ese apodo nuevamente que ni siquiera le gustaba al soldado.

"¿Princesa?" repitió desconcertado el pelirrojo, pronto sonrió sínicamente ante el apodo de aquella joven— ¿Princesa? Que patético para una mujer tan bocona—se río a carcajadas y con un semblante sarcástico.

Leona lo miró con sus cejas fruncidas y tragando parte de su orgullo para no decirle nada. Se lo estaba reservando para un futuro enfrentamiento.

— _No le prestes atención a ese sujeto, princesa_ —decía Ralf para alentarla a seguir con su caminata hasta el escenario.

La joven negaba con la cabeza por repetir ese apodo que aún no le gustaba. Aun en si se mantuvo sonriendo para ignorar prácticamente al pelirrojo. Este sujeto hizo lo mismo.

" _Voy a humillar tu orgullo"_ pensó al ignorarla con molestia.

Aunque por alguna razón cada pequeño cruce nocturno obtuvo en salidas distintas pero casualidades solitarias logró calcular sus movimientos incluyendo las expresiones. Sin embargo, sigue creyendo que estaba bajo la mira de los mercenarios porque es un sospechoso misterioso para los Ikaris Warriors y quizás ella lo vigilaba o puede que no sea cierto.

…

Cuando tuvieron su enfrentamiento cara a cara y en donde todo se definía para llegar a las semifinales, ambos personajes tuvieron un dialogo en particular que lo dejo pensando sobre el tema después de haberle ganado…

—Esa es tu cara de orgullo…—su sonrisa amplia y sínica parecía burlarse de ella.

— _Tu y yo somos diferentes…—_ contradecía ella con cerrar sus ojos, negar con la cabeza hasta que se queda de brazos cruzados— _.Tu no entiendes esto._

" _¿Diferentes? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_ "pensó confundido —.Sin embargo, todavía eres una bocona—comentó sarcásticamente al quedar en posición de ataque.

— _Yo seguiré resistiéndome a lo que hay en mi sangre—_ le dijo con sus cejas fruncidas y poniéndose en posición de ataque, esperando a su oponente.

 **~…~**

En otra parte de la ciudad de Tokyo, desde el octavo piso de uno de los tantos edificios del centro. Bajo el mismo cielo estrellado con la luna llena, desde el balcón de su hospedaje luego de una dura misión completa. Una muchacha de cabellos azules con su vestimenta completamente cambiada, una remera anaranjado con unos jeans negros para dormir. Leona Heidern no podía conciliar el sueño después de tanto meditar sobre los cortos diálogos que tuvo con un sujeto al que tuvo que vigilar por corto tiempo y aun en si continua siendo la mira del comandante.

—Diferentes…—repitió con un semblante severa _".Estas haciendo un buen trabajo."_ su conciencia le habla _".Es mejor alejarse antes de sentir algo."_

Ella es una mujer de pocas palabras y aunque últimamente en los torneos admite que tuvo diálogos con algunos participantes y sigue destacando el dialogo corto que tuvo con Iori Yagami. Un sujeto directo, arrogante, frio y violento. Para Leona duda la última ya que sea un sujeto "violento" quizás lo sea pero con sus movimientos de ataque. Sí, la militar había calculado cada aspecto de su rival y lo ve algo normal hacer eso ya que es parte de conocer al sospechoso también por su parte ella está acostumbrada en analizar a sus objetivos.

No lo conoce lo suficiente pero supo que se trataba de un personaje solitario que no busca llamar la atención, solo quiere acabar con su rival por una batalla que iniciaron sus antepasados. Pronto Leona se percató que solo se trataba de un niño con un destino pesado y triste.

¿Quién le contó la historia del Clan Yagami? Pues Chizuru Kagura, para que supiera la realidad de aquella interminable rivalidad entre el Clan Kusanagi y el Clan Yagami.

" _Sabes que estas equivocada ¿No?"_ Volvió su conciencia. La militar se apoyaba sobre el balcón para seguir pensando. En un instante tuvo un _flash black_ la imagen del pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera y que solo lo demostró delante de un felino. _"Qué curioso ¿no? Sabes creo que tienes esa fotografía"_ se adentró en su habitación para buscar el archivo que guardaba en sus cajones y tras revisarlo. Ahí se encontró con esa curiosa foto, Yagami estaba alimentando a un felino. Otro detalle es que a ella también le gustan los gatos, entonces sonrió por lo bajo.

—No es tan malo después de todo, solo es una persona solitaria—comentó al observar detenidamente la imagen y luego se retiró nuevamente hacia el balcón—, las estrellas son testigos de tantas cosas.

" _Sabes que es imposible estar con él pero siempre lo amaste en secreto, porque él es tu amor platónico"_ se decía en su mente al sonreír por lo bajo—.Solo es mi secreto platónico.

— _Iori Yagami._

 _«A veces el problema es que tu corazón no quiere admitir lo que tu mente ya sabe…»_

 **…**

Él no sabe si es admiración hacia la mujer que respeta pero a veces su corazón latía cuando pensaba en ella, sobre también su aspecto valiente y solitaria. Sabe que aquella sonrisa que vio alguna vez en su vida era tan sincera, al igual que las palabras que había dicho cuando dialogaron antes de pelear. Internamente, Iori sabe que Leona puede estar equivocada porque ninguno de los dos se conoce lo suficiente pero esos detalles pueden surgir en alguna que otra noche solitaria…

¿Quién sabe que los espera a ambos personajes? Su pasado es melancólico y triste pero su destino es incierto. Algún día sus destinos se cruzaran nuevamente ¿Quién sabe?

Cuando Yagami continua escribiendo parte de la letra de su canción, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios con pensar en lo imposible pero posible que cruzaría con esa mujer.

" _¿Vas a decírselo algún día?"_ Una parte de su conciencia dialogaba con él. _"¿Acaso ella sabe que es tu amor platónico?"_

Iori negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con alguien más pero solo se trataba de su conciencia—.Hay sentimientos que es mejor que se queden en lo platónico y es mejor recordarlo así — murmuraba por lo bajo al contemplar nuevamente la luna llena —Porque la luna sabe cuántas veces he mirado el cielo, solo pensando en ella.

 _«Al recordar esos sentimientos, hace saber lo irreales, inacabados, porque eso es lo que los hace perfectos…»_

— _Leona Heidern._

 **…**

Al día siguiente en el estudio de grabación su manager le había preguntado respecto a la canción que prometió el pelirrojo para empezar con su nuevo álbum. A veces el ritmo del Jazz y también del rock se variaba en ciertas ocasiones dependiendo de la letra para que combinen. La banda ya estaba preparado para tocar, solo esperaban que el guitarrista avise a sus compañeros en la canción.

Tras entrar a la cabina para colocarse los auriculares y en preparar su guitarra colocando la cinta roja sobre su hombro izquierdo para apoyarla. Ya es hora de buscar el ritmo.

— _Iori ¿Cómo se llama la canción?_ —preguntó su manager. El resto de la banda tenía sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo.

El con indiferencia contestó la pregunta con anticipación para que no le vuelvan a repetir.

—Se llama " _Un secreto platónico."_

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **¡Hola! Nuevo one-shot de esta pareja, espero que sea de su agrado jejeje… Necesitaba subirlo porque esta idea se me ocurrió cuando leía las fotocopias días antes de mi examen… Y por algún tema en especial que quizás viví hace mucho. ¡Oh! No hubo actualización de "The Brave Girl" por el motivo de que estoy estudiando pero en este mes (de Marzo) si lo habrá eso lo puedo ir diciendo, u.u perdón. En fin.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi? ¿Corto?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
